


Secret Admirer

by 5h4d0whun73r



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5h4d0whun73r/pseuds/5h4d0whun73r
Summary: This is my first foray into fanfic writing, so please forgive my mistakes and for this first part being so short.





	

Korra set down her weights and stood up to get a cloth to wipe down the bench she’d been using. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been at the gym, but she was starting to notice how sweat-soaked her clothes were. _Ugh_ , she thought, _I’m going to be so sore tomorrow…but it’s totally worth it._ She smirked to herself and decided it was time to head home to take a nice long shower. When she finally checked the time, she saw that she’d been there almost three hours, but she didn’t really care because she didn’t have anywhere else to be. Besides, she always went to the gym after a rough day, so she was used to getting lost in her reps. It helped her clear out her head and maybe take out some frustration if that’s what she needed. Not that she really had much of anything to complain about. Life was pretty good.

Korra was on a full scholarship to Republic City University to play soccer. She was majoring in business management and doing a decent job of maintaining high grades despite being so busy with soccer. She didn’t like to brag, but soccer and school were easy for her. She enjoyed school, but she loved soccer more than anything. She was glad that she had found things she loved to do and was actually good at doing. Korra was pretty content with how her life was going.

Korra was humming to herself as she grabbed her backpack and stuffed her belongings inside. She started thinking about how she was going to relax the rest of the evening and turned to walk out the door. As she turned, she plowed face-first into a slightly taller, dark-haired woman. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going. Please forgive me,” Korra said with a wince. She could hear snickers from the other people in the gym who’d seen her little fiasco. She could feel her face starting to glow with embarrassment. _I’m so clumsy_ , Korra thought to herself. The girl looked at her and smiled amusingly. “Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t watching where I was going either,” the dark-haired girl replied. Without even looking up Korra apologized again, calmly picked up her backpack, and headed out the door to walk home.

_Ah, home at last_ , Korra thought to herself as she unlocked her apartment door and walked inside. It wasn’t anything fancy. A small, loft apartment with a decent view of the city park, but what Korra loved most was how close it was to everything so that she could walk just about anywhere she ever needed to go whenever she felt like it. She threw her stuff on the floor and started to head toward the bathroom to take a shower, but before she got more than a few steps, she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and saw a text from Bolin.

< **Bolin** > 6:45 PM: Just finished with theatre group. If u haven’t eaten, want to meet up? I’m starving.

< **Korra** > 6:46 PM: Just home from gym. Need 2 clean up. Meet u at Pasta Palace 7:30?

< **Bolin** > 6:47 PM: Okay! Stopping by dorm. Cya there!

Korra headed for the shower. It wouldn’t be the nice, long, relaxing shower that she’d been dreaming about the whole way home, but the thought of pasta for dinner just made her mouth water. She quickly cleaned up, got dressed in some dark jeans and a blue t-shirt, grabbed her leather jacket in case it was cold later, and headed out to meet Bolin for dinner. _It sure is a nice evening for a walk_ , Korra thought and smiled at the setting sun.

As she walked up the sidewalk to Pasta Palace, she could see Bolin standing outside waiting for her. Bolin was brawny, but he had a baby face that could endear him to just about anyone. He was one of Korra’s closest friends. They’d know each other since high school when they’d played together for summer soccer league on a team called The Fire Ferrets. Bolin’s brother, Mako, also played on the team and was another person that Korra considered to be a good friend. The three of them had hit it off pretty well from the start and had been almost inseparable ever since. Bolin held the door open for Korra and they went inside. They headed for their favorite booth and slid into the seats. A waiter walked over. “Good evening. What can we get for you tonight?” Korra ordered the biggest plate of spaghetti on the menu and a glass of water. Bolin ordered lasagna and an orange soda.

As soon as the waiter walked away, Bolin looked at Korra and said, “I heard you did a face plant straight into Asami Sato at the gym tonight.” Korra’s eyes widened as she stared at him. “What? Where did you hear that? It just happened like an hour ago.” _Oh god_ , Korra thought. Bolin laughed. “One of the guys in my dorm was at the gym and saw it happen. He was out in the hallway when I stopped by my room to drop off my things so I got a quick recap of the incident.” Korra was still processing what Bolin had just said when her eyes widened again. “Wait. Are you serious? The Asami Sato!? I was already so embarrassed and now I just want to crawl in a hole and stay there forever. I hope nobody caught the incident on their phone. How embarrassing,” Korra whined. She covered her face and set her forehead on the table. She could still hear Bolin laughing as she groaned and felt her face and ears turning red again from embarrassment. Bolin tried to grill Korra about the incident in question, “so what was she like?” Korra finally raised her head from the table to look at her friend. “I don’t know. I wasn’t really paying attention because I was so embarrassed. I hardly even looked at her. I just apologized and left.” Bolin laughed again. “You’re never one for much social interaction, are you Korra?”

Bolin spoke the truth. The one thing that frustrated Korra more than anything about herself was that she was so shy. Oh, she didn’t have any problems being friendly when she needed to be and she was always smiling at everyone. People knew who she was and she could carry on a conversation with anyone as long as they were the ones to start talking, but she was always so nervous in social situations. She was a very private person and only called a few people friends. The one place that she wasn’t shy was on the pitch. Soccer was her zone. She felt like she could do almost anything when she was on the field. It was her one true love.

Korra glared at Bolin. “Hmph, it’s not like there was much to talk about. I wasn’t watching where I was going and walked into her. I didn’t even know who it was and I didn’t stop to ask. Next time I’ll try to remember to get her autograph for you.” Bolin laughed. “Next time?” Just then the waiter arrived with their food. Korra was happy for the interruption and even more happy that her food was sitting in front of her ready for her to devour it. Korra took the opportunity to change the subject. “So how are classes going? How is the play coming along? How’s your brother? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages, even though I just saw you last weekend.” Bolin replied between bites of his lasagna. “Classes are okay. I’m working hard, but I’m not cut out for all this homework. The play...well, we can’t agree on what play to perform and our deadline to pick is the end of this week. We need something so we can not only make sets and costumes, but start learning our lines. I love acting, but this preparation stuff stresses me out. Mako was doing fine the last time I talked to him. You know how he gets when school is in session.” Bolin scrunched up his face trying to look serious. “He’s probably in his room right now studying for some test that isn’t for two more weeks.” Korra grinned at the thought. She could imagine Mako doing exactly what Bolin had described.

They went back and forth talking about various things that had happened over the past few days as they finished up their food. After they paid for their meals, they walked outside, said their goodbyes and headed to their respective homes.

 

* * *

 

Asami had a lot on her mind as she walked into the gym. She needed a mental break from her work and thought some time working out would give her the perfect distraction. Even as she walked through the door, she was still going over some calculations in her head for some improvements that she was working on for the latest Satocycle. On top of all the work for her Engineering classes, Asami also dabbled in the family business, Future Industries. Asami’s father ran the company, which mainly focused on producing Satomobiles, but Asami’s passion was for the Satocycle. She tried to turn her thoughts away from the complicated designs and closed her eyes as she started daydreaming about how the wind rushed past her when she tested the new prototype cycles. “Ooof.” Something slamming into her jarred Asami away from her daydream. She looked up to see an athletic-looking, brunette in front of her. The girl looked completely flustered as she rambled off a quiet, pained apology. “Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t watching where I was going either,” Asami replied and smiled. The girl continued to blush while she looked at her feet, apologized again, and quickly made her way out of the gym. Asami watched the girl leave and thought, _Poor girl. She didn’t need to be so embarrassed. It was probably just as much my fault as it was hers since I was daydreaming. Now...what to do for tonight’s workout? Boxing or a simple jog?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fanfic writing, so please forgive my mistakes and for this first part being so short.


End file.
